Alasan Bersamamu
by Azazaza
Summary: Tidak usah dipikirkan, Izuku. Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali kalau ucapan mereka tak berarti apa-apa bagi hubungan kita kan? / Todoroki membuka tudung kepala Midoriya lalu mencium lembut puncak kepala orang terkasihnya itu. Spesial meramaikan event #OFA TODODEKU


Todoroki tak pernah merasa lelah sedikitpun untuk mengagumi keindahan yang tercipta dari Midoriya. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, bahkan kekikukan yang ia buat sekalipun, selalu membuat Todoroki makin jatuh, jatuh, dan terus jatuh.

Tak peduli lagi dengan ambisi mengalahkan ayahnya, tak peduli lagi menjadi pahlawan terbaik, tak peduli lagi akan hidupnya. Baginya, membuat Midoriya bahagia...

...adalah kebahagiannya pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Alasan Bersamamu"**

 **My Hero Academia -** **Kohei Hiroshi**

 **Todoroki x Midoriya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, Todoroki-kun? Ini apa?" Midoriya menatap bingung ketika pagi-pagi, Todoroki masuk ke kelas dan langsung menuju kearah mejanya. Menaruh sebuah bungkusan yang membuat Midoriya dan beberapa siswa dikelas menatap penasaran.

" _Figure_ All Might yang baru rilis minggu ini. Kau belum punya kan?"

Midoriya melongo lalu reflek membuka bungkusan dihadapannya.

"Uwahhh!" mata Midoriya berbinar senang melihat _figure_ yang ia idamkan ada didepan mata.

"T-Tapi ini kan _limited edition_ , Todoroki-kun. Harganya pun mahal sekali."

Midoriya segera tersadar dan merasa tak enak jika menerima pemberian semahal itu dari temannya.

"Bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya? Kau menolak pemberian dariku?"

"B-Bukan begitu, Todoroki-kun…"

"Cie, pagi-pagi sudah memberikan pujaan hati hadiah. Ah, aku jadi iri. Kapan ada orang yang memberiku hadiah seperti itu?" Kaminari menginterupsi obrolan keduanya sembari menatap cemburu dari mejanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." ejek Jirou seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" pekik Kaminari tidak terima. Dibalas dengan dengusan dari lawan bicaranya.

Midoriya yang mendengar ucapan Kaminari menunduk. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"B-Baiklah, akan kuterima. Terima kasih Todoroki-kun, akan kusimpan baik-baik." ucap Midoriya pelan.

Todoroki tersenyum lega. Setelah mengusap pelan kepala Midoriya, ia berlalu menuju mejanya. Diantar dengan seruan menggoda dari teman-teman sekelas dan Midoriya yang memeluk hadiah pemberian Todoroki erat sembari menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah hingga telinga.

 _Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau pemilik quirk ganda itu menaruh hati kepada Midoriya Izuku._

…

Pertemuan Midoriya dengan pahlawan nomor dua, _Endeavor_ , terasa canggung. Ia memang sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bahkan Midoriya sempat bicara dan menatap _Endeavor_ marah ketika bahkan Todoroki yang darah dagingnya sendiri hanya dianggap sebagai penerusnya untuk mengalahkan _All Might_.

Tapi berbeda dengan pertemuan saat ini.

Midoriya diundang makan malam dengan keluarga Todoroki. Sayangnya terasa canggung karena kakak perempuan Todoroki sedang diluar kota dan ibunya pun masih perawatan di rumah sakit sehingga tak bisa pulang.

Hanya ada si kikuk Midoriya, Todoroki yang pendiam, dan kepala keluarga Todoroki yang sedari tadi menatap keduanya penuh selidik.

Makanan yang seharusnya terasa lezat ini pun bahkan kini terasa hambar di lidah Midoriya.

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Ucapan _Endeavor_ yang tiba-tiba membuat Midoriya tersedak. Dengan raut khawatir, Todoroki segera memberikan segelas air untuk Midoriya minum.

"T-Tidak, Todoroki-san."

"Belum. Aku sedang tahap pendekatan sekarang." balas Todoroki segera.

Midoriya menatap teman sekelasnya itu malu.

"T-Todoroki-kun." cicit Midoriya tak enak.

"Hm, mendapatkan pujaan hati saja tak mampu, bagaimana kau mau jadi pahlawan terkuat kalau begitu, Shouto." sindir ayahnya. Todoroki menatap ayahnya kesal.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan percintaanku."

"Kau memikirkan ke tahap yang lebih serius, bukan? Jika iya, bagaimana dengan penerus kalian nantinya?" ayahnya sepertinya masa bodoh dengan ucapan kasar anaknya.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa mengadopsi anak. Kalau tidak aku akan mencari seseorang yang mempunyai _quirk_ mengubah sel sperma menjadi sel telur. Pasti ada."

 _Memangnya ada quirk seperti itu?_

Midoriya harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Saya dengar anda berhasil menangkap pelaku pencurian yang sudah buron selama satu tahun lebih ya, Todoroki-san?" tanya Midoriya tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, anak muda? Aku mau saja menjawab pertanyaanmu namun saat ini hubungan kalian menjadi topik penting bagiku. Jadi mari kita fokus sekarang."

 _FOKUS APANYA?!_

"Kau meneruskan agensiku, dan aku akan membantumu mencari pemilik _quirk_ yang kau butuhkan itu. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." tak perlu bagi Todoroki muda untuk memikirkan dua kali penawaran itu.

Midoriya bahkan sudah tak bertenaga lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Segarang-garangnya Endeavor, sedingin-dinginnya Todoroki…

Ayah dan anak sama saja.

…

Midoriya merasa hubungannya dengan Todoroki tak akan berhasil. Walau masing-masing keluarga sudah merestui dan teman-temannya pun menunjukkan dukungan serupa, hubungan sejenis masih tetap menjadi hal aneh bagi beberapa orang.

Midoriya bahkan tak sekali dua kali mendengar gunjingan tentang hubungan keduanya.

"Sayang ya, ganteng-ganteng suka yang berbatang juga. Padahal kalau Todoroki-sama nanti menikah dengan perempuan, pasti anaknya akan tampan dan cantik."

Midoriya menunduk dari kursi taman ia duduk sembari mengeratkan penutup kepalanya. Membuatnya tersembunyi dari orang-orang sekitar.

" _Quirk_ milik Deku hebat sih, dia juga aktif sebagai pahlawan, tapi kayaknya dia duluan kan yang menggoda Todoroki-sama?"

"Yah, pasti."

Sampai hawa panas melingkupi kedua gadis yang asyik bergosip itu. Merasa kepanasan, mereka menoleh dan membelalak begitu melihat Todoroki menatap tajam dengan separuh badannya yang memunculkan api.

"A-Ano, Todoroki-sama…" gugup keduanya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi." ucap Todoroki rendah membuat kedua gadis itu segera lari menjauh. Begitu pula beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka.

Membuat seorang Todoroki Shouto marah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Todoroki yang tahu jika Midoriya mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis tadi segera mendekat kearah tunangannya itu dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Izuku. Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali kalau ucapan mereka tak berarti apa-apa bagi hubungan kita kan?" Todoroki membuka tudung kepala Midoriya lalu mencium lembut puncak kepala orang terkasihnya itu.

Midoriya yang awalnya ingin menangis, kembali tersenyum dan mengusap tangan tunangannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Shouto-kun."

Midoriya tarik lagi pikirannya di awal tadi.

Ia yakin, bahwa hubungan mereka pasti akan berhasil.

Pasti.

…

"Ei-kun, jangan lari-lari! Habiskan makannya dulu!"

"Ei-kun aktif sekali, Shouto-kun. Aku sampai lelah sendiri menyuruhnya diam." Midoriya menggembungkan pipinya sembari menatap anak laki-laki dengan usia sekitar 3 tahun berlari penuh semangat dengan _figure_ pahlawan di tangannya.

Gemas melihat tingkah Midoriya, Todoroki mencium sekilas bibir merah pasangannya itu.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang, Izuku. Kau tahu kalau satu jam lagi aku harus kembali ke kantor mengurus pekerjaan."

Midoriya menatap Todoroki kesal.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SEDANG MENGGODAMU!"

"Nih suapi Ei-kun baru kau boleh pergi. Jika makannya tidak habis, jangan harap aku mau bicara denganmu." dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Midoriya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bahkan, dia yang sudah pertengahan dua puluh pun masih bertingkah kekanakan saat kesal.

Walau Todoroki tetap mengganggapnya imut sih.

"Tou-san, Ka-chan kenapa marah-marah?"

"Ei-kun, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau panggil aku Tou-san jugaaaa!" Midoriya masih asyik berteriak sepertinya.

"Tapi panggilan Tou-san tidak cocok untukmu. Kupanggil mama saja bagaimana?!" balas Eijun dengan semangat.

BRAKKK!

Hanya terdengar bantingan pintu sebagai jawabannya.

"Sepertinya ka-chan benar-benar marah." cengir Eijun ketika saling beradu pandang dengan Todoroki.

"Benar, Eijun. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, kau harus menuruti permintaan ka-sanmu. Kalau dia marah, aku pun juga kena nantinya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sehari pun tidak bisa hidup jika Izuku mendiamkanku?"

Eijun mengangguk cepat.

"Baik Tou-san, aku akan menghabiskan makan siangku."

"Anak pintar."

…

Todoroki tak pernah merasa lelah untuk mengagumi keindahan yang tercipta dari Midoriya. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, bahkan kekikukan yang ia buat sekalipun, selalu membuat Todoroki makin jatuh, jatuh, dan terus jatuh.

Tak peduli lagi dengan ambisi mengalahkan ayahnya, tak peduli lagi menjadi pahlawan terbaik, tak peduli lagi akan hidupnya. Baginya, membuat Midoriya bahagia adalah kebahagiannya pula.

"Shouto-kun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Midoriya tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Todoroki yang asyik memandangi langit malam berbintang di balkon rumah mereka.

"Ya, aku mengingat kisah cinta kita dulu sampai sekarang."

"Seperti tidak ada bahan lain saja untuk diingat." kikik Midoriya gemas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pikiranku penuh dengan ingatan tentangmu, Izuku."

"Kalau begitu… mau menambah ingatan Shouto-kun tentangku?" Midoriya mengusap dada bidang suaminya sembari menatap Todoroki dengan pandangan menggoda.

Mata Todoroki mengkilat.

"Aku anggap itu undangan semalam penuh untukku, Izuku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Belasan tahun berlalu…_

 _Dan rasa itu masihlah sama._

…

 **Ending macam apa ini XD**

 **Ngomong-ngomong ini ceritanya lompat-lompat ya. Dari mereka saat masih sekolah, pro hero, tunangan, sampai akhirnya menikah^^**

 **Dan...**

 **Fanfic ini spesial untuk event One For All : TodoDeku Event Indo #OFA_TODODEKU #yeayyyyyy!**

 **Terima kasih untuk** shirocchin **yang telah membuat event ini di fandom tercinta kita :')**

 **Terakhir, ditunggu fav, follow, dan review nya~**


End file.
